Dark side of the Moon
by writing obsession23
Summary: Sequel to Just the two of us. Might want to read it. Please review : Teddy/ Roxanne.
1. breaks,announcements, and attention

"Break Teddy,Break!"

I stepped on the little pedal and the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Annie was teaching me how to drive.

It was quite ironic really. Aunt Angelina's father had been muggle born,and she'd taught Annie about muggle things, including Driving.

"Okay, let's try again." she said calmly.

"Where to?" I asked.

"The burrow,they're having dinner tonight."

I made the turn west towards Ottery. Roxie began humming to the radio and I thought quietly about my fiance. She'd changed a lot since her ordeal last year. She'd gotten petrified trying to save her uncle,Charlie Weasley. I still have nightmares from seeing her that still,so quiet.

Her twin Fred has been going through a few ordeals with the ministry for using and Un forgivable curse,condoned or not.

Fred's one of my best friends. We were only at Hogwarts for a few years together, due to age difference.

"Rox,Do you think everyone's okay with us?" I ask.

"What do you mean? There shouldn't be a problem." she comforted.

"But….. Victorie." I couldn't help but feel… odd. I'd been engaged before,to Victorie,Roxie's cousin. It was just month before the wedding. Vic and I were in my flat at the time.

"_What's that?" I asked. Victorie was shoving a large mass of silk and lace into a big box._

_"The wedding's off Ted."_

_"Wait what?" I asked. She huffed and narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Off, Done,The End,Over. What ever means finished." her high silvery voice made it sound like she was singing._

_"Why!" I grabbed her arm and turned her to me._

_"You! It's you! All you ever do is sit around with work, studies and such. I was the one who got you the job! You could've at least thanked me!" she said._

_I thought back,surely I hadn't neglected her? I went with her to France three weeks ago. I took her shopping on a regular basis,even though it left a steady dent in my pocket. I was always home for her, and when she wanted to go out I went._

_"Have you not noticed my absence lately?" she asked. I had. She'd told me she was helping Molly settle at the Ministry._

_"To help Molly…?" The statement felt stupid .She shook her head._

_"I don't want to do this,but….We're just not right for each other." she then kissed my head and continued stuffing the dress in the box._

"That's the Past, What we have is the future." she said optimistically. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Bot hands on the wheel!" she snapped.

"It's a back road!" I told her.

"It doesn't matter,the law is the law." she said.

Soon enough the crooked structure of the burrow came into view,Behind it I could see a game of quidditch was already beginning.

"Now slowly turn in and park to the side of the garage. "

I rolled my eyes but did as she said.

We got out of the car and began towards the orchard. James and Fred were on the ground wrestling while Louis searched for an opening to join in.

Albus was first to greet us.

"Cousin!" He lifted Roxanne into a hug.

Before I could utter a greeting I was shoved face first into dirt. I smelled the musk and spice ,followed by a fluff of ginger and brown curls that was Fred.

"Get off you Sod.!" I successfully launched him a few feet,but James and Louis held me down.

"We haven't been here a good hour and you're covered in dirt." said Roxie. I gave her a quick smile and watched her disappear inside the house.

Once The guys had let off a bit of steam we all sat down.

"Why are you and Rox so close lately?" asked Louis. Everyone was oblivious about us dating,let alone an engagement. Fred was even in the dark and we lived thought we'd fizzled apart last year.

"We've just been close after Norway. But Lou How's the music biz treating you?" I tried not to make it obvious,but just enough to change the subject.

"It's descent, just hard getting people to listen." he said.

There was a soft pop and behind the yard walked her arm was a burly guy about six feet tall,his hair was dark and he had a thick afternoon shadow.

"Hi there Guys." she said beaming. She gave everyone hugs and me, a curt nod of the head,before dragging the poor soul inside to show off.

"I'm betting three weeks." said James taking out a few galleons.

"I'm going with two since they've been together five already." said Fred.

Gran Molly Corralled everyone to the table and we began Dinner. There was the signature Ministry Argument,the quidditch argument,and of course Uncle Percy attempted to give solid opinions on each one to no avail. When everyone was finishing their main course Roxanne looked at me from across the table. I gave a smile I know looked strained. She took a breath a began to stand up.

"I have an Announcement." She said quietly. Everyone gave her their attention and she smiled.

"I'm-" she was cut off when a rather loud squeal came from the other end of the table.

"Yes,I'll Marry you Matthew!" The statement was quiet loudly projected. Aunt Fleur began fawning over her ring which was so large you'd almost be positive it was fake.

The other women of the family had all turned their attention to Victorie . Roxanne had eased Down in her seat and looked at her hands.

Gran passed out dessert,and the subject of the table still remained to be Victorie.

"Roxanne,What was your good news?" Of All people I'd never expect Percy to be the one to acknowledge small things. Rox brightened a little.

"Oh Well…" She gave me a look.

"I'll be playing Chaser tomorrow!" It was completely fake excitement. Aunt Angelina Brightened.

"That's great Draling! I could go over a few plays with you tonight if you'd like. Mind being out Ginuea Pig Gin?" asked Ange. Ginny smiled.

"Sure, and If you want you know I'm a defensive specialist." she said.

Her mother and aunt then shuffled her to the orchard,while she looked back giving me an apologetic look.

Later That Night.

I emptied the last of the tea kettle and started towards our room. Fred had gone out with James to a muggle club that was opening in London.

When I opened the Door Roxie was on her muggle computer. I came to sit next to her and she took my face in her hands.

"I have a favor to ask of you." she said seriously. I stiffened but nodded.

"Do you think you can keep your hair this color during the ceremony?" she then opened the computer to reveal a lavender colored ribbon. I exhaled.

"Of course. I thought you were going to ask me something drastic." I said.

"How do you expect to plan a wedding and no one knows about it?" I added.

"Well, everything's going to be in place for when we tell them." she said optimistically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll send your mum and dad invitations the day before." I said sarcastically.


	2. Alarm Clocks are essential

I thought I was going to go blind. I'd woken up quiet early,and apparently Teddy was having a wonderful dream because his hair was the brightest Neon pink I've ever seen. I got up from my place,Teddy then rolled over and hugged my pillow.I went to the kitchen and started on three omelets. Fred woke up around seven.

"Hello Twin," he said. His hair was disheveled and he wore sweatpants and a team shirt.

"Ready for tonights game?" he asked.

"I was born ready." I replied. Tonight we'd be playing Ireland and It was my first game since my accident. Against Teddy's wishes I was going to play. They were going to play me as a chaser since my arm strength was still rebuilding.

"I've got your back all the way,and if Thomas botches up too bad I'll take a bludger for you." he said smiling. Fred hadn't been the same since he used the unforgivable. He took things a bit seriously,but he was still Fred after all,and he'd bust his guts if he found out I was engaged. To Teddy of all people.

"When do you have to go back to the ministry?" I asked taking a bite of my omelet. He poked at his and gave a sour look.

"Three months, Uncle Percy said they can't do too much to me,he's running for Minister after all. It just sucks to be treated like a Criminal."

Teddy then came down stairs with lemony a word he began on his omelet.

"Say good morning we didn't go to bed with you!" Teddy and I both stiffened.

"Oh morning Fred." choked Teddy. I took a deep swig of orange juice .

"Well, what are we going to do till tonight?" I asked. Fred shrugged.

"Dad said He needed some help." Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Dad had flooed from our fire place.

"Wake up Wake up Wake upWake up!"

"Dude is this Nazi Germany?"Fred had retired to get under the table.

"Wake up Wake up!" Dad grabbed piece of Toast off the stove and began chanting again with a full mouth. Mom Flooed behind him.

"George,This is their property,you can't just barge in." she scolded.

"So?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"So, you're scarring my babies." she then pulled Fred in for a hug.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Today we have reporters coming into the shop. We are going to act like human fucking beings understood?" Fred and I nodded.

"You too Lupin." Teddy Chuckled and nodded.

"alright,lets do this."

At the Shop everything was organizing itself for the Day. Summer was nearing an end,and Hogwarts' students were eager to stock up on prank tools.

I entered Dad's office for his label maker for a few items. On his desk were family Photos. Mine and Fred's first Birthday, Me when I was about three on a broom with Dad. And our Family Portrait.

I was startled when I heard a cough come from the door way.

"Feeling a bit sentimental are we?" asked Teddy. I smiled.

"Just looking for a label maker." I explained.

"I'm still serious about sending last minute invitations." he said. I laughed.

"I just want to wait for the right time." He then touched my cheek with his finger. His eyes changed into a pinkish red. He leaned in….

"Roxanne! hurry up with the label maker!" Fred by far had the worst timing I've ever seen.

"I'll take a rain check on that." I said before dashing out of the office.

When Five thirty finally rolled around,Fred and I apperated to the Arena to get ready.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah,but it's the good kind."

Once inside the locker rooms ,we were attacked with astringents and products. My Auburn hair was intricately braided into a pony tail,my eye brows were waxed,and

I was then stuffed into my uniform.

Fred and I met back up at our lockers that were next to each other. I couldn't help but laugh. Ever since we were little we were all but identical. Same eyes,hair color, We became teenagers,my hair grew long,and we both began to fill out.

Fred's mane was in it's perfectly messy do as usual.

"I hope Duke keeps it short,I'm ready to get out there." he said anxiously.

Mom and Dad came in to give their usual talk before games.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mom.

"It's weird not playing my position,but it's manageable." I told them.

"You know,In school you mum was the chaser and I was the beater."

Fred sat back and got comfortable,feeling a story coming on.

"You can't just focusing on protecting her and leaving the other two chasers to the other beater, you have to use your perifial. Use everything to your advantage and don't-"

"George,I'm sure they know what their doing,they're professionals after all." I could never thank Mom enough for that statement.

My heart was beating like Mad. The names were being called. Since F came before R ,but we had the same last name,Fred was called first.

"Not for long." I thought quietly. I watched as Fred took off above the crowd. He did his signature downward spiral nose dive,turning back up at the last second and soaring over the seats.

"Show off."The words came from Thomas Zeklos, the other beater.

"You have no Idea." I replied.

"Roxanne Weasley!" I jumped on my broom and soared out. I didn't really do many tricks,I liked my skill to speak for itself.

I smiled as I saw my family all siting together cheering for us. Teddy was beaming.

I soared back to the center of the pitch. The ruled were said,and they shook hands.

The balls were released, I was first to get the quaffle. I passed it to Clay,the to Duke,Duke scored.

"Quicker passes!" he snapped.I groaned, it was going to be a long night.

I had three bad passes,each ending in scores. Duke called a time out.

"That's it!" he said slamming his playbook.

"Switch with Zeklos,immediately!" I did as I was told, it was actually a relief to be in my normal position.

Once back on the field I made my usual eleven assists.

Everything was beginning to wind down. We'd been playing for a solid hour.

Then I saw it.I couldn't believe what the Irish were trying. Their chaser was going high above the arena and was going to throw the quaffle down then back up to score. I took my chance. I tossed my bat unmindfully to Fred and took off. I caught the quaffle just in time,and took off down the pitch.I could hear the bludgers whizzing behind me. The goal post was just twenty yards away. I pushed harder. I felt a bludger hit me in the side,I yet and still pushed as hard as possible. Once in the ten yard mark I threw the quaffle as hard as I could. Then almost as if clock work.

"And Kirkley Duke catches the snitch!"

I lighted to the ground where Fred instantly picked me up onto his shoulder.

"Rox, that's only happened four times in professional quidditch! You set a record for fastest Done!" I couldn't believe it. I'd set a record!

Everyone shook my hands and congratulated me. Once inside the locker room I was pushed into a shower,and yelled at to get out after four minutes. I was then thrust into hair and make up.

Teddy and the rest of the family had come to congratulate us.

"Where are you going?" asked Dominique.

"We have a club appearance at the Broken Wand." I told her.

"Ooh! Can we come?" she asked. I smiled.

"Sure, you and Teddy can ride with me, Freddie's taking James and Louis." I told her.

The Green carpet wasn't that bad. All of us stood there for five minutes and took pictures,and did mini interviews.

"How do you feel about your new status as a record breaker?" she was a small witch with blue hair.

"Well, It feels surreal. I never thought I'd be able to." I moved on down the line of reporters answering question after question.

"So could you tell me about your engagement to Kirkley Duke?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your ring is quite small to be from that of a quidditch player." I looked at my hand. On it was Teddy's engagement ring. I began stuttering incoherent words.

"Come on."Teddy had come to my side and pulled me away. The press went mad.

"How does it feel to be engaged to the tragedy that is Theodore Lupin?"

"Will you have cubs?"

"Harry Potter's niece marrying the werewolf's deranged Son."

Once inside I felt releived. Teddy and I found The others and settled down.

"What took you so long?" asked James.

"Press got a bit overwhelming," said Teddy.

"Where's Fred and Lou?" I asked. James pointed into the crowd where Louis was tied up with some girl,and Fred was sitting at his own booth surrounded with them.

"I swear this goes to his head sometimes." said Teddy.

"You wanna dance Jamie?" I asked. He looked at me curiously.

"Come on." he said Dragging me.

James was a descent Dancer. Teddy had retorted to dancing with Dominique not to raise suspicion.

I left the club early to get a bit of sleep. Teddy had sent me a patronus saying he'd be on a bit later.

I changed into sweats and listened to the wireless until I drifted off to sleep.


	3. bad wake up calls

The next morning I woke a lot earlier than Annie. I decided to repay the favor of making breakfast. When I got to the kitchen Fred was already sitting at the table with a mug in front of him.

"What's up mate? Didn't catch one last night?" I joked. When he looked from his paper his face looked positively pissed. He then threw a glossy magazine at me. On the cover was Roxanne and I. It read "Weasley Chooses odd suitor after breaking World record." Inside it read that Roxanne and I were engaged and that "sources" tell that she's expecting, only that she was worried that they'd have my "condition".

"Is it true?" asked Fred.

"We are engaged,but she's absolutely not expecting." I cleared. Fred looked down and pondered this.

There was a racket at the fireplace. Out came Dominique and Lily carrying the same magazine.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" demanded Lily. I gave her the same answer I gave Fred. One by one members of the Weasley Clan apperated or flooed in. Last of all came her parents. George looked royally pissed. Angelina on the other hand seemed calm.

"This had better be good, because if not Fred and I are sharing a cell in Azkaban!" said George.

"George if they are engaged it's her choice!" said Gran Molly.

"Shouldn't Annie 'ave a say in zis?" said Fleur.

"I do have a say." Just then Annie descended the stairs and was walking through the crowd of people to me. She hugged my waist and my arm immediately went around her.

"Teddy and I have been engaged for almost a year. He proposed after I was petrified. No I'm not expecting. But we are getting married,wether you like it or not,and to those who reject us,I'd say I'm sorry,but I'm honestly not."

There was a moment of silence. Then ,of all people, Victorie walked over and took Annie's hand.

"I'll design your gown myself." she said. Behind her came Lily and MollyII .

"Now Teddy'll really be part of the family!" they squealed.

Albus and James walked over and clapped me on the back, followed by Hugo.

Fred walked over quietly.

"You could've told your twin you know?" he said poking her side. Following behind him came Aunt Angelina and Aunt Hermione.

"Ange you're letting them out number us!" whined George.

"So? She's my daughter, and I want her to be happy!" she retorted.

She was then followed by Aunt Fleur ,Ginny, Audrey,Harry,Bill,Charlie,Percy and Lucy.

George was now standing alone.

"Daddy,…Please. There can't be a wedding without you. I love him." and with that a tear left her eye. He walked over without a second thought.

"Just don't put me in a monkey suit."

Two weeks later.

With everyone gushing over Wedding plans,life ironically became…. easier. No more hiding from everyone. I was on my way to work when Annie stopped me.

"You forgot something!" she said running down stairs. She then hugged me as tightly as possible.

Behind her Fred was giving mime movements of vomiting.

"Love you Teddy kins!"

"Love you Annie."

Nothing in perticular happened at work today. The daily deposits and Withdrawls,and the occasional opening of of the day I day dreamed.

I tried to picture the venue with the colors she'd shown me.

When I finally got off I went over to the Leaky Couldron for a bite to eat. I ordered small sandwich and a togo meal for Annie.

As I waited for my food I noticed something,or rather someone,staring at me from across the room. They were sitting in the shadows, but I could make out different traits.

His hair was long stringy, and quite wet looking. His nails were very long and I could make out a pair of yellow eyes.

I quit worrying about it when my food finally came. I began adding a bit of mustard when I noticed the person wasn't there anymore. I shrugged and began on my sandwich.

"Lupin is it?" the voice was very hussy and rough. His features came more prominent. His skin was dirty and he smelled of blood. His clothes were torn and worn.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Remus' kid?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you not remember me?" he asked. I racked my brain surely I'd never met him before,I'd have remembered.

"Greyback." he extended his hand. Greyback,the man who'd turned my father into a were wolf.

"What could you possibly want with me?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you tired of it?" He taunted.

"Tired of what?"

"Every new moon, the head aches, the mental lapses. Why try to control the animal inside?"

"There is no animal inside." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know there is, now come with me, and I can assure you, there will be no more pain no more trying to control the beast." he offered his hand.

"No thank you." I slid my sandwich into the box with Annie's and gulped the last of my drink and stood up. He grabbed my arm,claws sinking in.

"You'll regret it.


	4. Dresses and badly made sandwhiches

I honestly couldn't believe myself now a days. I felt so giddy and girly,it was odd. Even Fred said I was going over to the dark side .Either way I was enjoying myself. Today was the Day I was going to pick out a gown. With me I was taking Mum,Dominique,Aunt Fleur,Gran, and Dad.

Upon entering the Salon I already knew what I wanted. Something simple.

Apparently The others ad something Different in mind. Dominique was pulling me towards a flashy gown covered in bling. Aunt Fleur was pulling me towards a goddess gown covered in French while Mom was showing a traditional Gothic piece. Dad on the other hand seemed interested in basically a white Nuns outfit.

"I'll go look for myself thanks!" I know it was harsh,but they were beginning to go off the deep end.

My first choice seemed to be trying towards that of Aunt Fleur's. It was a sweetheart neckline,ivory,and at the bottom it was detailed in black lace.

"I sink eet could 'ug your body more!" said Aunt Fleur.

"Absolutely no hugging!" shrieked Dad. I swear he was getting worse by the minute.

"I'm with Fleur on this one." said Mum.

"Ange!"

"George, do shut up! mine was much tighter than this,I do recall you mentioning it after."

I have to admit, it was quiet entertaining to watch Mum verbally bitch slap Dad,even though she did disapprove of my taste.

The second gown was not as pretty as the one before it, but it had lots of charm. It was gathered all across the skirt,plain white with a straight lined neck.

"It's pretty,but it doesn't say enough for me." said Dom.

"I like it,"said Mum.

"I like eet a lot also,and you can alter eet easily." said Aunt Fleur. Dad silently nodded,which was not the least bit helpful.

On the third dress I knew it was the one. It was halter and completely lace. It fell at my knees,I thought it would be perfect for an out door wedding.

"What do you think?" everyone was silent.

"I think you look beautiful!" It was Dad, and he was….crying. The attendant gave him a box of tissue that he took gracefully.

"Angelina can you believe we made something so beautiful?" he choked. Mum rolled her eyes.

"That's a lot considering I carried her and Fred for nine months."

"I helped so shut it." He said. I laughed. Victorie came out when we were getting ready to pay.

"Darling your dresses are beautiful." said Aunt Fleur.

"Thanks Mum, I had that one especially made for Roxie, I snuck it in the inventory just in time." Vic then gave me a hug and checked us out.

After shopping We all went out to dinner. While Dom and I chatted with aunt Fleur,I noticed something. The way mom and dad acted around each other. She was still giddy around him. He of course was still as goofy as ever,but what I saw that I noticed the most was the love that they shared. It was true and unconditional. I vaguely knew about how their relationship first came about, but never officially heard the story from either of them.

I only hoped that Teddy and I could stay like that.

When I got home Teddy was sitting on the couch pouring over a mug of hot tea and….a togo carton?

"Hey Teds." I greeted. Teddy looked up. His hair was a deep navy blue and his eyes were black.

"I've been worried." he said.

"About what?" I asked confused. Teddy sat me down and told me that he'd had a run in with Fenirir Greyback, the notorious werewolf Deatheater.

"Teds, Half of our family consists of Aurors, you've had your Auror training,and Kingsley Shackelbot will be there! This could possibly be the worst place any Deatheater would want to be." I reasoned. His hair turned a forrest green and he softened a bit.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"Oh, I bought you a sandwich." he said opening it.

"Oh, that's I apologize,I ate with Dominique." I said kissing his forehead.

"I can't believe the wedding's three weeks away!" he sighed.

"I know! I can hardly do anything with Dominique as Maid of honor."

"Fred wants to be in charge of my stag night." he chuckled. The person in question apperated in.

"You know,I get quite tired of washing couch cushions." He commented sitting across from us.

"We weren't doing anything you git!" I threw my shoe at him.

"Not yet," mumbled Teddy. I rolled my eyes.

"So how about the werewolf population going up 25 %?" said Fred. He was reading the Daily Prophet.

Teddy stiffened.

"Rox,are you going tonight?" asked Fred.

"What's tonight?" I asked. Fred looked at me like I was an then pointed to the calendar in the kitchen. October 21st. Mom's birthday.

"I'll go get ready." I slipped away and threw on a pair of jeans and a nice tee.

Once I got back downstairs Fred's glare was still as strong as ever.

"Ready to go?" I asked Cheerfully.

He nodded silently and I took his hand.


	5. parties and heart breaks

After Fred and Annie left I decided to stop by home (Potter Manor) and check in. James was sitting on the couch as usual.

"Hey there Teds!" he said form the sofa.

"Hey James,where is everyone?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Al's probably reading,Lil's listening to music,and you know Mum and Dad."

Call me a git ,but I never liked the way James refered to them as my parents. Sure,I was grateful for them,but I still revered my own.

I went upstairs to check Al's study. He was lying on the floor covered in books( literally) and asleep. I easily shut the door and continued down to Lily's room. She already had her things packed for the Hogwart's express,and was sitting on the bed with her head phones on.

"Hey Teddy!" she said smiling.

"Hey Lils what you listening to?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Oh a bit of Drake."

"Who?" I asked.

"A Muggle entertainer." She explained. I nodded.

"So How does it feel to be engaged….. again?" she asked. I sighed. It did suck that this was actually my second engagement.

"It feels good. She loves me,I love her." I nodded.

"Does it feel weird you've dated two Weasley girls?" she asked.

"It does sometimes,but their all individuals."

"Ah true. Rox is nothing like Victorie,I love them both don't get me wrong,I just wouldn't trust Vic as far as I could throw her."

"Wow Lily how honest of you." I said sarcastically. I exited Lily's room and went to the kitchen. On the counter were freshly glazed chocolate doughnuts. I grabbed three and began my trip back to the living room.

"How many times have I told you not to spoil your dinner?" Ginny had appeared at the stove with a pan in her hands.

"Too many to count." at least that's what I was trying to say,my mouth was too full to be clear. Ginny shook her head.

"I'll make a mental note to tell Roxie about your horrid eating habits." she said smiling. I kissed her cheek and took a seat.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Out in the back tending to his roses."

I resumed my journey through the house to the garden. Harry was sitting in front of his rose bush clipping and cutting. I silently took a seat on the ground with my chocolate treasures.

"Godric Teddy! I swear you consume as much as a baby killer whale." I chuckled.

"Well,I'm growing." I whined. Harry scoffed.

"You're twenty four,you're not growing." he countered. I stretched my legs out before me and used my metamorphmagius powers to grow my legs a few inches. Harry plopped me on the head with a small plastic pot.

"You know what I mean." he said.

"Harry,can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded and continued his clipping.

"Well,I'm worried about Fred."I told him. He nodded and paused.

"Why?"

"Well, he was kind of ,…..against our engagement,and I don't want to lose my best friend,and I certaintly don't want him to resent her." I explained.

"He'll come around." he said simply. I scoffed.

"If he's your real friend he'll understand."

Back at George Weasley's home. (Roxanne POV)

Fred and I had opened the door and were standing in the living room. Dad was in the kitchen in his party shirt and jeans,sipping a cup of tea.

"My babies are home!" he said cheerfully. He wrapped us both in a hug.

"Dad where's mom?" I asked.

"Up stairs putting on her things." he replied. I climbed the stairs to my parents room and pushed the door mom was sitting at her vanity applying blush.

"Hi mom." I greeted taking seat beside her.

"Hi sweet heart." she said smiling. She continued applying her make up as I thought about how to approach the situation.

"Mom,… could you possibly tell me how,….you met dad?" I asked.

"Well, I'd borded the Hogwarts express,and had a compartment to myself,and two red haired twins came to join me because everywhere else was full."

"No ,no, like got together."I explained.

"Well, it was after the war. Fred had died,and things were very difficult. Ron had pushed George to open the shop,even though he totally wasn't ready to be around so many memories. I know Ron ment well,but it was unhealthy for George. One day I was diagon alley and needed a bit of eyelash grower,and so I decided to buy from George,to give him the profit,you know." she laughed

"Where was I?oh! I'd gone into the shop to purchase it. George was at the counter looking very glum. I offered to take him to lunch. He was pessimistic at first,but decided to go. It repeated itself every day,and everyday George got less gloomy. One day he asked that we have lunch at the burrow instead. We did so,and after a few months he asked me on a legit date. We cried on like this for months until finally he asked me to be his girlfriend. And one Dad we were in the flat above the shop having Dinner. George had bought a dozen Dina Murberry cupcakes. At the time I could've probably ate the whole thing and not gained an ounce,but things change. Anyways,George placed one cupcake out of the box,just one,alone on a saucier in the middle or the table while he cooked. Little did I know he'd laced it in Desire potion. I stuck my finger in the icing just to taste. It hit something hard. I pulled out a georgeous ring." she then held up her wedding ring.

"Don't worry love, it's five dozen downstairs ring free." Dad was in the doorway smiling. He walked over and took Mom's hand and kissed it.

"Rox we've been together twenty five years now. We aren't perfect,but we have love,and I know you and Teddy will be the same." said Mum. She leaned over and kissed the scar where Dad's ear used to be. I rose from my place on the floor. It felt like I was intruding on something private. Fred and I had seen them kiss before( mostly followed by a chorus of eww), but now that I knew the love that they shared, It all seemed to piece together. I went downstairs where our family was staring to mostly had arrived,save Lucy and Molly,who were always fashionably late. I poured myself a bit of punch and took a seat.

"He's on his way." Uncle Harry had come to take a seat by me.

"Thanks, it's just not like him to be late though." I said concerned.

"Well,last time I saw he was eating his weight in doughnuts with James."

I looked over to where Fred was and low and behold,James was standing there with him.

"Ah,Sounds like Teddy."

The party progressed into full swing and there was still no sign of Teddy. I chalked it up to sickness from gorging himself on chocolate. We all sang happy birthday to Mum,and she and Dad began their awkward birthday dance that he gave her every year. While everyone looked on I was poked in the side.

"Ouch!" I turned to see Hugo.

"Come on Rox, we need you." he whispered. I followed Hugo to the side of the house where James,Louis,Dominique,Molly and Fred were setting up fireworks.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"Well,The grand finale,the giant purple spiny one,is written in Romanian,and We need you to translate since Teddy isn't here." said James. This really wasn't like Teddy to miss a huge event,even if he was sick,and certainly not if he'd made a promise. I read off the instructions to them slowly. Teddy had taught me a bit of the language,so did uncle Charlie.

After everything was set up we heard the tell tale cat calls signaling Dad had given her her birthday kiss. Fred stepped on a cord and the sparks ignited. We all dashed out of the way and watched the pretty sight.

"We've been here five hours and you haven't said a word to your best friend." snorted Dominique. I gave her a hug and smiled.

"I've been kinda knackered,sorry." I apologized. Her brow furrowed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Teddy isn't here tonight,and Uncle Harry said he was coming." I tried not to sound to needy.

"Well,Vic didn't make it,and Rose is in Spain with Scorpious,I guess he got caught up, and since everyones so scarce anyways…"

she shrugged loosing her words. I concentrated on enjoying the rest of the night.

When the party finally winded down I found Fred to apperate.

"Ready Freddie?" I called. Mum and Dad had asked us to clean up since they had to catch a flight to had just locked the back door and joined me in the living room.

"Louis,James and I are checking out this club, you don't mind going solo do you? I'm a bit late." he said apologetically.

"No it's fine." Perfect actually,I couldn't wait to see my Teddy. When I apperated Home I was shocked. I'd landed in front of my was odd,I almost always apperated correctly. I tried again and landed a few inches from where I was. I wearily ascended the stairs and went to my door. I unlocked it with the key. My stomache began to twist and I looked at the sight before me. My soul tore to pieces and I couldn't control the tears that escaped.


	6. I don't want to live on this planet

My eyes were searing at the sight. In front of me were a trail of clothes. It didn't take a lot of thinking to know whose they were. Two Prada shoes plopped over each other. A pair of designer jeans rumpled on the floor. A sparkly pink top,next to it laid boutique intimates. Mixed in with all this was a pair of Teddy's sweatpants and a band shirt.

I walked up to Teddy's room. Inside He was lying on his stomach with his bare back to the door with one foot from under the covers. Victorie's blonde hair was covering part of his back where her head laid,a victorious grin on her face. I smiled sadistically . I drew my wand and looked to the side of the room where his dresser was .

"Septumsempra." I whispered. there was a bang and the glass came falling,jerking them awake. Victorie was startled. She looked at me,afraid .Teddy rose,looking from the damage to me.

"Annie, it's not what it looks like!"

"Don't call me that!" I spat.

"Get out both of you!" Victorie didn't need telling twice,she summoned her things and apperated away in the sheet,leaving him to cover himself with the pillow.

"I can explain! It was an accident."

I laughed evilly."So she came over for a cup of sugar and you accidentally boned her?" I said sarcastically.

Just then there was a soft pop and I saw Fred up the hall. His brows furrowed as he neared the door way. Teddy used that time to slip on his boxers.

"So Freddie, How about Victorie came over here for,..I don't know what ever reason, and She and Teddy here start boning!" It was dark sarcasm. Fred's eyes narrowed at Teddy.

"I can explain!" Teddy had neared us. Fred swung. Teddy was now laying on the floor with a spectacular burise on his cheek.

"Now get out you lying bastard! How dare you!" Fred summoned his things using and extension charm and packed them away in one box. Teddy looked at me guiltily.

"Annie please!" I turned my back from him and walked away.

"I love you!" H shrieked it as if in pain. Fred gave him another warning. He finally apperated away. I could help but worry if he'd splinched himself.

Fred stayed up with me all night. We watched our childhood movies we used to two am there was another soft pop.

"You must really have balls of stele if you came back!" Fred was int he kitchen wand raised. The person,or persons wasn't Teddy. Dominique and Louis were standing there.

"Calm down. " said Dom lowering his hand. I swallowed hard. Why were they here?

"I beat her ass." said Dom simply. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hell yes,and you know she's still on the engagement with Matthew? And he knows!" she said. I stood there in shock.

"What about him?" asked Fred.

"Well,Teddy tried to apperate to Potter Manor,He told James his story and Aunt Ginny over heard. Basically she tore him a new ass hole, literally." said Louis.

"Where's he staying?" I asked. Fred snorted.

"The Leaky Couldron. Harry said he's highly disappointed,James is giving him the silent treatment,and Al's ready to kill him." Said Louis.

At the Leaky Couldron Teddy's POV

Everything I ate tasted like muck. I probably deserved it though after what I did to her. Victorie is by far the most selfish bitch I've ever met.

_I was watching television as I waited for five o'clock to roll around for the was now four fifteen and I decided I'd better get a move on it so I could look descent. When I turned off the tele there was knock at the door. I looked through the peep hole. I saw blonde hair and assumed it was Dominique,Rox had forgotten her jacket and probably sent her to get it. I was terribly wrong. Victorie stepped through the door way._

_"Hello Theodore." he voice was silvery and light._

_"Um,…Hello. What do you need?" I asked nervously. she waved her wand. I didn't hear her incantation. _

_"I wanted you to answer a question for me." she said. She stepped closer to me. I nodded._

_"Well, it can't exactly be answered with words." she said. I raised an eyebrow. She pushed me onto the couch._

That was by far the worse Day of my life. Not only that but she pulled the plug on my Gringott's job.

I'm sitting at a far back table when Lily walks in. She takes a seat in front of me.

"Teddy you're a dumb ass." she says simply.

"I know I groned."

"And Not Me or anyone's going to help you." she said simply.

"I know."

"And You're going to be murdered at the next family gathering."

"I know."

"And you might not be engaged anymore."

"I know Lils! I've screwed my entire life!"

I wasn't completely wrong following week I went to the Ministry's Auror office to find a job. They told me that due to the fact that I never finalized my trainings I'd have to start all over.

And So I did. I spent every possibly moment in those classes. From 6 am to midnight I was in class. Training ,studying,and working. Every night I came home

(Even though I couldn't exactly call the Leaky Couldron home) I stared at her photographs. I missed Roxanne Terribly.

My studying kept me busy for small intervals,but it was never enough.

I was sitting in my room when theres a knock at the door.

"It's open." I call. In walk James and Louis. They both look tense.

"Look Ted. What you did to Rox is . Everyones angry,but you need to apologize." said Louis.

"I made a mistake I know she's your sister-"

"What you and Vic had is done right? So you know what you should've done? Got out. Vic is manipulative ,but avoiding her is the best out."said Louis.

"It's still my fault." I choked.

"Well not exactly. Veela genes have their benefits,it gives you a bit of weak compulsion. Mum's is stronger because she's a third."

"Really?" asked James. "Prove it." Louis looked to the door way where a maid was passing by. He locked his sight on it. The Maid did stop and stare for a bit,but after he looked away she moved on.

"Vic practices more." he said simply.

"Point is wether or not Vic did voodoo on you,you need to get Roxie back." said James.

"How?"

"We have a plan. All we need for you to do is show up at thanksgiving and we'll give you a signal and at that signal,you confess your love." said James.

Call me lame but I'd counted the hours and minutes until thanksgiving. I knew it was an American Muggle Holiday,but uncle Percy's wife celebrated it,and the Weasleys would never pass up a time to get together.

I entered the kitchen bearing a plant. Gran took it happily.

"Hi Teddy dear!" She then kissed my cheek. She didn't seem to hate me.

The living room on the other hand,was another matter. On the couch sat Charlie,Bill,George and Harry.

"Easy there mate," said Ron from the arm chair on the other side of the room. I gingerly took a seat on the floor. You could've probably cut the tension in the room with a knife. Fred walking in didn't make it any easier.

"I knew something smelled bad in here." he said. Once the food was ready everyone made their way to the table. Roxanne apperated in just before the prayer. We locked eyes. A tear traveled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and took a seat next to Dom. Once the prayer was said we all began eating.

"Where's the potatoes?" asked Hugo.

"I don't know,ask Victorie,she steals everything else." said reluctantly cracked a smile.

Victorie glared.

"Well Matthew and I have chosen to move the Wedding to the First." she said haughtily.

James and Fred snorted.

After eating everyone went to the living room. While all of the chatter started up the television suddenly cut on. It was one of our first thanks givings. I was eight then. We were all standing in a bunch telling our favorite parts about thanksgiving. All of the aunts cooed at the sight. The next film was Roxanne and Fred's birth.

"Harry it's just a blob!" I was pointing at the blue blanket that was Fred at the time.

"No Teddy those are babies." said Harry.

"Both of them are in that tiny blanket?" I had asked.

"No Teddy,the Pink one's a girl."

Angelina held down Roxanne for me to see.

"Girls are awful!" I said.

The next clip was of Christmases and the last had been filmed a month ago with Roxanne carrying her wedding dress to the car. James stomped my foot.

"Get a move on it." he hissed.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry!" I yelped. Everyone turned to look at me. Victorie had made a quick exit to the kitchen.

"Rox,what I did was inexcusable,I'm not worthy of you. I wasn't to begin with. I'm not much I know. I don't think things clear,but what I do know clearly is that I love you with all my .And mind." I was out of breath. Roxanne stared at me. Her hazel eyes dazzling with the blueish tint in them. My hair was turning a worried yellow. Rox got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug. I enveloped her gracefully.

"Love is about forgiveness." she said simply


	7. Stags and batchelorettes

It was weird having Teddy back at home.I was still kind of weary about . Fred was was constantly passiveagressivly moving Teddy's was the afternoon and I decided to read a quidditch novel. I sat on the couch engrossed in a chapter when I felt weight beside me. Teddy sat there in silence and I could feel his eyes on me. I put my finger in my page and gave him my attention.

"Would you mind going somewhere with me tonight? I'd like to show you something." he asked. I nodded.

"Rox please, I want to get back to the way we were. I know it's not automatic ,but I don't want their to be a barrier."

"Teddy I'm still,…..weary. " I confessed. He nodded understandably.

Later that Night Teddy and I apperated to the place he was talking about earlier. From the sounds of the water I thought we were at shell cottage.

"Where are we?" I uncovered my eyes . We were under the bridge in London.

"I know you always wanted to go on the ferris wheel." he pulled out two tickets from his pocket.

The Ferris Wheel was by far the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I stood against the railings in amazement.

"Are we going to change the wedding Date?" he asked. I thought for a moment and grinned.

"The Second!" He looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Why the second?" he asked.

"Vic will hate it that I stole her thunder." I said evilly. Teddy laughed heartily.

"I like the way you think love," he then leaned over and gave me a peck not the lips.

The second was actually a very good Idea. I could kill two birds with one stone.I'd get my hair done that day,and not have to hustle so much tomorrow. Victorie's wedding was of course over extravagant. Her own was flashy and in your face. It all was beautiful,yet over whelming. She'd removed Dom as Maid of honor and replaced her with a mate from school.

Dominique didn't care either way.

Her T,eddy and I got a table off to the side and ate.

"I really could kill you you know." she said.

"Why?" I asked grinning.

"I have to put on all this get up again tomorrow morning."I smiled at her,knowing mentally she was rattling off obscenities. Victorie was officially married. It was oddly releiveing. Maybe she'd have a baby soon? I didn't know,but it won't hurt to hope.

That Night I went home with my decided to be traditional with the whole "Can't see the bride before the wedding" deal. The upside is all of my female cousins,except Vic,we coming over to spend he Night. Including my aunts and Gran.

Dad was planning on staying at the burrow with my uncles to get the canopy set up in the morning. On his way out he took notice of Molly and Rose's decorating.

"What have you done to my house!" he walls were charmed pink. The food table cover was pink,and some assorted foods were charmed surface was covered in fluffy pillows and there was a stack of female friendly movies next to the television.

"Is Unbridge here anywhere?" he asked. Mum rolled her eyes.

"George you can be so thick sometimes." she said.

"Why can't I stay? I need to be in my office." he whined.

"Well take your paper work with you because as of tonight you're banished." she then kissed his forehead and ushered him out the doorway.

The party was well underway and we started watching my favorite movie,The Devil Wears Prada.

When we were well into the movie the door bell rang. Gran,who'd been in the kitchen at the time, opened the door. Lily paused the movie. In walked a tall handsome bloke wearing glasses and ministry robes.

"I'm looking for Roxanne Weasley." he said seriously. I blushed. I was wearing my pajamas and my hair was in a messy knot.

"I'm Roxanne." I said stepping foreword.

"You're under arrest."

"What did I do?" I asked startled. Molly had turned on the stereo.

"Too Desireable for your own good."

With a wave of his wand a pole appeared and a chair behind me. The ministry "official" began taking off layers of robes.

"Smack his ass!" said Gran.

At James Apartment. Teddy's POV.

The guys and I were all laying around James' place watching Transformers. Chips were everywhere. They'd agreed to give me the couch since this was my last night until I was married. Just when the battle started James and Louis pulled the plug.

"What the Hell!"said Fred.

"Ted's it's your bachelor night. Do you honestly think we're going to watch movies?" said James. He threw me a pair of jeans and we all corralled out into the streets of Diagon alley. It wasn't as packed as Day but it was a pretty good led us to a night club called The Black Dove. Outside were a series of odd looking people.

James looked at me oddly.

"Teds,keep your hair one color." he said.

"We're in the Wizarding world? There're no muggles here." I told him.

"Yeah but your hair's going all rainbow spectrum,and trust you don't want that."

I rolled my eyes and settled for a violet color. The club was dark and filled with people. James and Louis disappeared at the first sign of girls. Fred and I lurked over to the bar and ordered a bit of fire whiskey.

"Hello handsome." In front of me was a tall bloke with white blonde hair . He was wearing sunglasses ,eventhough there was no need for them.

"Wanna Dance?"

Fred was literally killing himself laughing. I on the other hand was contemplating James' death


	8. Weddings and wolves

"Wake up!" I squinted at the blurry shape of Dominique.

"We have to get you ready hurry up!" I was put through hair and make up in a zombified state. I didn't really wake up until they told me to step into my dress.

"I'm getting married today." I said aloud.

"I you change your mind now I'm gonna beat you." said Dom.

"No,no I just …I'm just excited." I said happily.

"Mess up your eyeliner and I'll murder you." said Rose.

"Okay,now go find Daddy." Mom ushered me out to the vestibule of the canopy where Dad was waiting for was a small tent like place.

"Hey Dad." I smiled.

"Rox ,you look beautiful." he said.

I gave him a watery smile and thanked him. When The graceful violins began playing Cannon in D my heart felt like it could fly away.

I took Dad's arm and the doors opened. At the back of the canopy stood Teddy. He had maintained his hair to the color of lavender for me. I couldn't help but giggle when I noticed his roots were turquoise.

When I looked next to him however I could've shrieked.

"Where are Fred's shoes?" I asked . Dad gave a shrug. Fred was standing in the best man's spot barefoot. Not even any socks. When I got to the altar however, that and everything else melted away. I took Teddy's hands and looked into his,…..pink eyes. I honestly didn't know his actual color.

We'd decided on Fred's portrait to minister(uncle Fred). It had never been done before ,but we decided to anyway.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to-" Portrait Fred had paused and had his hands on his hips. I followed his gaze to the back of the canopy Where Victorie was standing,hand in hand with her new husband,looking for a seat.

"Sit the fuck down!" I cringed. Dominique didn't use her "man voice" very often,but when she did it was positively horrid. Vic glared at her and transfigured two chairs for them.

"As I was saying, We join here today to witness these two souls joining together in Holy Matrimony." I took a deep breath. Teddy was smiling brightly.

"If anyone object to this-" There was another interruption. The candles that had been lit were snuffed out. Uncle Harry and Ron rose,telling everyone to remain calm.

"Oh no," I looked at Teddy.

"What's going on?" I asked. his eyes were sorrowful.

"What have I done?" he said to himself. I followed his gaze to the outside of the canopy. Now was supposed to be the moment that we said our vows. The sun was and the other Men were attempting to relight the candles. Everyone was chattering madly.

"What's going on?" asked Dom. Fred drew his wand.

"I have a bad feeling." he said. The sun dropped behind the hills. There was a blood chilling howl. It was no animal, not ever close. Into view came a group of paunch looking men. All wearing ragged clothing.

"Teddy." I couldn't help but whimper. He pushed me behind him.

"Hugo, get everyone out. Tell the others!" said James.

"Annie go!" Teddy was pushing me towards the burrow.

"I won't leave you!"

The sounds of torn clothing ripped through the canopy. The men creeping were closer were lycanthrops. I looked to the the moon rose higher,the more savaged looking they became.

James and Fred went to the edge of the tent and began hastily saying shield charms. It was too late. The front werewolf had finished his transformation and lunged for Fred. I sprinted to him. The werwolf bit down into his shoulder. I grabbed the hard plastic chair and slung it at the beast. He turned his attention to me. Dad was dragging away a bleeding Fred.

"Roxanne run!" he shrieked. I grabbed another chair. I felt like I was being dragged. I threw the chair as hard as I could. The creature deflected it away and stood over me growling. I accepted my death and shielded my face. The creatures arm rose. I felt the hot tears running down my face. As the creature swung there was a flash of turquoise. Teddy had stapped in from of me and taken the blow.

"Septumsempra!" The beast helped as it clawed at it's own bleeding wound. I tried to drag Teddy back. Uncle Bill and uncle Ron were successfully drawing the other creatures back. The one that had wounded Teddy had fled, the others following it. The other men had come to take Teddy. I ran ahead of them. Inside was my family.

Dad hugged me tightly.

"I can't lose you both," he sobbed. I froze. Loose us both? I pushed past him up the stairs. Fred was lying on a bed. Gran and Mom were stitching him up and using healing spells. I kneeled beside his bed. Is face looked shocked,pained. He winced as they sewed the stitches in.

"The specialist is on his way, so are the officials for lycanthrop control."said uncle Percy.

I took Fred's hand and held it to my face . He rubbed my cheek with his index finger.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Well, I've had better the bright side I have a room full of people at my disposal." he said smiling. I couldn't help smiling.

I looked to Gran.

"Is he…." I couldn't saw the word werewolf.

"Rox, we don't know yet,but we're making him take the wolfsbane potion next month just in case." she comforted.

Mom was stroking his hair as silent tears flowed down her face. I rose from where I was and stepped next door to where Teddy was. Half of his face was covered in gauze. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were sitting beside him, and so was Andromeda Tonks,Teddy's Grandmother.

I took asleep next to Teddy's head and stroked his purple hair.

"You asleep there Teds?" I asked. He gave a crooked smile.

"No I'm trying to die."

I laughed.

"Well this sucks." I sighed.

"Yeah, all that and we aren't married." I shook my head.

"True,and worst of all." I held up the scraps of lace barely hanging onto what used to be my dress.

"Bummer, I liked it." he murmured. Aunt Ginny smiled.

"We'll give you two some time." the Potters exited and Ms. Tonks stayed.

"Hi Ms. Tonks." I said smiling.

"Hi there Roxanne." I couldn't see her face for the shadows ,but I smiled none the less. I stroked Teddy's hair. He have a slight hum of pleasure and I kissed his forehead.

"My chest got marred too."he said .

"Are you sure you don't need anymore alcohol on those bandages?" I asked. Cheerfully. I heard a quiet sob from the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Ms. Tonks?" I asked. She stepped into the light and gave a watery smile. She was a very pretty lady. All the Blacks were. Her hair was jet black and gorgeously thick. Small wisps of grey were beginning to show.

"I can finally be happy knowing that Teddy is taken care of." she wiped her tears and left the room.I watched as her shadow disappeared down the hall. I was brought out of my trance when my nose started tickling.

"Teddy!" He'd transformed his nose into that of an elephant trunk.

"Be normal." I told him. he looked at me oddly and took on the elephant ears too.

"Your mad,delusional ,crazy," he bopped me in the head with his trunk.

"Teddy!" under my glare his face returned to normal and he smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." he said kissing my hand


	9. The final answer

The weeks that followed were quite hectic. Dominique was busily putting together plans for a rewedding in the spring. All the while we tried to get Teddy and Fred to walk and thought it was much more entertaining to observe which one could fall first.

"Teddy,Fred, Come eat!" calls Lily. Her,Dom and I watch the madness that ensues.

Teddy trips Fred with his crutch. Fred rips the other from Teddy and hops to the table.

"Why must you two beat on each other? It doesn't help keeping the bandages tight." said Mom. They both laugh and dig into their food.

"What is this?" asks Fred.

"Rosted Corn,Red bell pepper, grilled chicken with lemon pepper sauce,and a hearty helping of avocado and celery mix." says Mom proudly. She's been going on a heath bit for the past couple days. Teddy wrinkles his nose and taps his spoon on the bowl.

"Want me to put it in the blender for you?" asks Dom. Teddy sticks his tongue out at her and eats a tea spoon amount. Mom looks at them both expectantly . Fred follows his lead and takes a bite. Satisfied she walks to the back to tell my aunts about her new recipe.

As soon as she disappears they spit the concotion into their napkins.

"She's going to kill me." said Fred.

"You can't throw it away,she'll see it." said Lily. Teddy summons a clear container and dumps his and Fred's bowls inside. He then slips it into a brow paper bag.

"And how pray tell are you going to get rid of it?" asked Dom. As if on que Hugo descends the stairs.

"Did Gran make my lunch? She said she would. I have a meeting with Magical law enforcement."

"Here Hugh!" Teddy then hands him the paper bag. Lily and I bit our lips to keep from laughing.

"Thanks guys, later!"

With a soft pop he was gone.

"You're both evil." says Lily,

With the quidditch season finished I decided I'd stay at the burrow. What,with Teddy and Fred,and everyone else here,might as well.

I sat on the couch with a book I'd been intending to read for ages.

"They both die!" says Fred from the banister.I chuck the book at him and sigh.

Gran is in the kitchen reading the Daily prophet.

"Hello Dear," she says smiling. I smile back at her and sit down.

"Where's Teddy?" she asks.

"Asleep." I and I sit there in comfortable silence and I begin to feel myself get sleepy. I was pulled out of my trance by a knock at the door. Gran got up first and opened it. In the door way was a tall girl about my age. Her hair was jet black with a slight curl. Her eyes were heavily lined and she had a small basket in her hands.

"Is Fred here?"

My jaw dropped. Fred. Dating? The two sounded foreign together. Gran called Fred and he made his way down the stairs.

"Mila!" Fred's eyes lit up and he walked as if he'd never been hurt. She smiled the whitest smile I've ever seen.

"Freddie!" she pecked him on the lips. Gran blushed and excused herself. Being as nosey as I am I stayed put. Mila noticed my presence.

"Hello,I'm Mila." she offered her hand. I took it robotically.

"I'm Roxanne,Fred's sister."

"Pleased to meet you."

I watched as her and Fred interacted. I didn't feel the awkwardness I was causing. Teddy grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into the living room.

"Annie,it's impolite to stare." he chuckled.

"She's with Fred?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question. I just couldn't believe Fred had a girlfriend ,a serious one!

"Well that's what girlfriend means." Teddy pulled me under his hold and I complied. Dad slid the back door open and entered.

"Daddy Fred's got a girlfriend!" I spilled. I couldn't believe this. It was pissing me off drastically. Dad seemed to be amused by this.

"Somebody's jelous."I glared at him.

For the rest of the day Fred and Mila sat at the kitchen table talking. I had never left my spot from the couch in attempt to hear what they were saying. After three hours Teddy came down stairs to fetch me.

"You're leaving this couch,and No is not an answer."he said plainly.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen." I hiss. He rolls his eyes and picks me up.

"Teddy no!" He takes me out side to the orchard. He sits me down beside him and wraps a blanket around us.

"Better?" I wasn't going to admit it,but I felt better giving my neck a relaxation from the tension. I didn't answer.

He frowned.

"Smile." I gave a fake smile and he frowned more.

"I won't allow my wife to be upset." he said. I gave a real smile then.

"Unofficially."

"True, but that doesn't make you any less my wife,a few words,a bit of cake,done."

"You're so weird Teddy." He shook his head.

"My paper work is finalizing for the Auror office." he told me.

"That's exciting."

"Yeah, I told them I wanted to strictly stay in the UK. The head of office said he's going to try to keep it that way."

"I don't want you to miss work because of me." I felt bad . I didn't want Teddy to do mediocre things just to keep me company during the off season.

"I'm fine Rox, I'll take what I can." I sighed and burried my face in his shoulder.

We sat there in comfortable silence.

That silence was broken when I saw Mila leaving. She'd driven a muggle vehicle. Fred hugged her and they shared a long passionate kiss before he watched her drive off. I dashed inside leaving Teddy along on the lawn. I heard a few grumbles and the click of his crutches and my guilt for leaving him meted away.

"Fred!"

"Why must all females scream my name so?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" I demanded.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Teddy, nor about the engagement." he countered.

"I'm your twin." I told him.

"And I'm yours, but I didn't know that was a one sided deal."

"Fred's love life isn't your business." said Teddy. I waved my wand and shrunk his crutches. He hopped to the next room to find his second pair.

"Reguardless, you could've told me 's like we haven't talked since,…..forever."

"Well it takes two to tango. You can't just blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you,I just feel like you're abandoning me!"

"Abandoning! I found out on the cover of a regedy Tabloid that my sister,twin sister,was engaged! Do you know how how sitty that was?" I huffed and apperated to the stairs.

"You can't just run from things you don't want to hear." Fred's voice echoed up the stairs.

I'd slept hard last night. I don't even know what time Teddy got into bed. After I took a shower I sat on the couch with a magazine of mine. As I looked at the pages I got a few ideas as to how to pass the time until the others woke up. As I looked at the article I grinned. Teddy'd love this! I went to the bath room and performed the spell. I liked what I saw honestly.

Gran,Teddy,Fred, and Uncle Ron all descended the stairs at the same time.

"Morning Uncle Ron!" I grinned at him.

"Hey Ro- Bloody Hell!" The others behind him woke up at his shriek. Teddy's face was inhabited by the biggest grin I'd ever seen him wear.

"I like it!" he stated.

"Well,Teds, she's got you beat on driing the point across." said Fred. I'd tried a dye spell. The article was called "How to Fake a metaprophmagus do." from Witch Weekly. The spells colors were neon. They didn't change on my will as Teddy's,they just did on their own,very quickly.

We all sat down to eat breakfast and they admired my hair.

"Attention seeker." chuckled Dom.

Dom had insisted we all take a trip to Diagon Alley to sport our matchyness. Once into the Alley it wasn't so bad though.

"It's difficult to keep up with you." said Teddy. He was concentratedly starring to keep up with the color change .I giggled.

"Mine's automatic." We decided to make a stop by Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Teddy and I shared a cookies and cream parfait while Fred and Dom ordered theirs.

"So, tonight's the full moon." sighed Teddy. Fred shrugged.

"Everyone says I should be in pain and such ,but I not,saving my initial wounds." said Fred.

"Well either way you both are taking the potion when we get home." said Dom. I nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was quite fun. We visited the shop,checked out new stores and just enjoyed each others company. Teddy seemed to enjoy the odd looks people gave us. I didn't take it as much.

"I'm sure Dad could find a way to make the spell permanent." I told him. Teddy took a lock of my hair between his fingers and pursed his lips in consideration.

"No."

"Why? I thought you said you liked it?"

"Well, I do like it. It makes me feel like I know I cross your mind,but I'd never trade your auburn locks for anything. Besides, The original is always better than the wanna be." he jabbed me in my side.

"Could you lot pick another time to make confessions of the heart?" asked Fred. Dom shoved a spoonful of her yogurt in his mouth.

Once we got back to the burrow we had to begin the ordeal of administering Teddy and Fred their potion. Aunt Hermione gave Dom and I two large bottles with stoppers.

"Good luck finding have an hour." she chuckled. I started off after Teddy. He'd most likely picked one surface and took on it's color.

"Humium revile!" said Dom. Two blueish orbs appeared . One went toward the orchard and the other upstairs. We followed the upstairs one. I led us to the closet in one of the bed rooms. The closet was filled with old clothes.

"Maybe we can feel him?" Dom pushed her hand through the clothes. Nothing. I summoned one of my beaters bat.

"Maybe if we beat the coats?" I reared back. A very girlish scream emitted from the back of the closet.

"Now Fred." Dom and I began our search of the orchard. It should be easy. Fred didn't have the camellion powers Teddy Did.

"Fred come out or I'm telling your girlfriend about how you wax your eyebrows." and With that Fred came crashing out of a tree.

After their potions were taken they were made to sit outside while uncle Bill,Harry,Ron and Dad watched.

"I now have compassion for aquarium fish." said Fred. He and Teddy had began a card game while they waited for the sun to set. Dom,Mom and I were made to sit a good ways away so to be safe.

"Do you think they're okay?" asked Dom.

"I think they are. Fred hasn't felt sick or anything. I take it as a good sign."

When the sun finally did set everyone was set on edge by the rising moon.

"You okay Fred?" asked Teddy. Fred nodded.

"My breathing just feels funny."

We waited. As the moon got higher Fred made his felines more known. My chest felt heavy. I loved Fred, werewolf or not. Even if both of them became werewolves,I'd still love them both to pieces. Finally the moon rose. Fred pushed away from the table onto his knees . His hair turned a deep grey. I stood up from where I was. Dom stopped me.

Teddy was consoling him. Telling him things were going to be okay. Fred's face started lengthening, his hands were growing into claws.

After the transformation was finished Teddy drew near to Fred.

"How do you feel bud?" he asked. Fred gave a whimper and wrote "Fine" in the dirt. I pushed past the others. Uncle Bill held me back. Fred's now yellow eyes looked sadly at me. He leaned foreword and I kissed his snout.

"I love you." I told him. I petted his skin. Oddly it was soft. He tried to touch my back. He mistakenly tore my sweater with his claws. He looked apologetic.

"It's okay,Dom said it clashed with my hair." I chuckled taking it off. Fred made a barking cloppy sound I guessed was a laugh.

"Where will he sleep? He needs blankets." I told them. Mom and Dad drew nearer.

"I'll sew some together. I'm sure I can owl Hagrid to send one of his pillows." said Mum. She patted Fred's snout and went into the house to look for an owl.

I stayed with Fred late into the night. Around one am Mom had gotten the pillow from Hagrid and she'd finished with the blanket.

"Time for Bed Annie. Fred will be himself tomorrow." said Teddy.

"He's himself now!" I snapped.

"Where are you planning to sleep?" I asked Fred.

He thought for a moment and wrote in the dirt.

"I'll sleep by your window." I kissed his snout and went inside.

I took Teddy's place near the window where he usually slept. Fred had pushed his snout to my forehead which I assumed was a replacement for a kiss.

I climbed into bed with Teddy and Drifted off to sleep.


	10. mix ups, wands, and of course chaos

I woke up late the next morning. I could already smell Gran Molly's pancakes.

"Rox, get up." I croaked. I groped next to me. All I got was a hand full of fabric. I turned over. The bed was empty.

"Early bird." I mumbled. I brushed my teeth and went down stairs. Gran had just set out plates for Hugo and James.

"Hey guys, anyone seen my wife?" I asked. James snorted.

"We didn't even get to the reception. Posessive much?" I smacked his head.

"No darling,we thought she'd be in her room." said Gran. I felt bad desceving them that we didn't share a bed.

"She's not there." I told them.

"Maybe she went to check on Fred?" said Hugo.

"Fred's human. wouldn't he come back in the house?"

"No, Ted, he won't change back until the moon wanes." said Hugo sadly. I gulped. To have had a werewolf father I honestly was a duns in lycanthrope. I began my trot to the yard where Fred had last been seen. James and Hugh tailed me.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Hugo. James shrugged.

"I don't know,but if it makes him feel any better I found a flea collar." I rolled my eyes. Fred's blanket was messily folded with his pillow lying on top. Beside his items were claw marks in the dirt. We followed the marks to the edge of the woods.

"I'm not going in there." said Hugo. James attempted a wolf like howl.

"What if they're others in there!" shriked Hugo.

"Fred's the only one idiot." said James. I mimicked James' howl. We felt a shake in the earth. Fred bounded into view looking panicked.

"what's wrong Lassie?" sniggered James. Fred narrowed his eyes and pouched him with his knuckles.

"Write i in the dirt." I told him. Fred began scribbling madly. I read it aloud.

"Greyback had been waiting outside. Rox had come out to see me when I moved into the woods after it started to rain. He saw her hair and thought it was you."

I ran my fingers through my hair. Was it impossible to protect the people I love. Fred whined in urgency.

"Hugo, go tell Uncle Bill what you saw. James and I are going to follow Fred.

The forest was a bit brighter than the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Fred slowed down as much as he could to lead us. The trees got thicker as we got deeper. James had stopped abruptly.

"It already noon Teds, " he said with a deep breath. We waved his wand and in mere seconds a pair of brooms came toward us.

"good Idea." With that Fred took off and we followed,

The deeper we got the more it began to resemble night. Fred led us to a deep thorny brush. We dismounted our brooms and began following Fred.

Lodged inside a large tree trunk was a large hole.

"where does it lead to?" I asked. Fred pointed to himself. What did that mean? There was a loud near by howl. Fred began rolling around in the soil beside us.

"What are you doing?" Hissed James. There was a stampede of steps. I grabbed James and Hid in the brush. a shadowy figure appeared in front of the hole. It wasn't that of a werewolf though. It seemed to be an actual wolf. I squinted at the figure. Before my eyes the wolf turned into a wizard. An Animagus.

He climbed into the hole that was there.

I cast a detection charm before I signaled for James to follow me.

"Fred, stay and keep watch." He nodded and took his place in the brush. I cast and invisibility charm. It wasn't as foul proof as Harry's cloak ,but it was the best I could do.

James and I slipped through the hole as silently as possible. Inside the trunk hole was an even bigger hole into the ground,only it had a ladder. James followed my lead as I eased down. at the bottom of the ladder seemed to be a great cave. It had hallway like passages and an errie feel.

As he got our bearings we heard a loud slapping sound followed by a shriek cry.

"Roxanne," I began to tear down the hall when James stopped me.

"Calm Down Mate,We'll find 't go rushing into things."

My hands began to shake as the horrible sounds came into view. Annie was on her knees holding her cheek with both hands. Across the room was a dark headed wizard slamming his fist against the table in front of him.

"Nott,it's not bad." I hadn't realized there was another in the room.

"I thought we'd caught him." He sighed and Turned to Roxanne. He gave a sickly smile.

"Darling, would you please tell us the location of the Lupin boy? We promise we won't hurt you or your family. I am terribly sorry you got mixed up in this. Will you help us?"

"Hmmmm. No." she spat.

"Maybe the cruciartis curse will help the question sink in?" asked the other. I gasped. They turned to us.

"Revilio.!" said James. He'd lifted the spell in one movement.

"Expelliarmus." He caught their began to advance.

"Sit the fuck down!"


	11. I really wish I'd have taken archery

I was pretty well surprised by James' wandmanship. It was quite beautiful. Teddy had risen his wand too and the death eaters were backing up.

"Move and you'll be blown into a hundred pieces." said James. I was honestly surprised at his hostility,given his usual joking manner. Nott grinned.

"I think you've got it wrong." He quickly withdrew a small silver object and brought it to his mouth and blew. No sound came out.

"You're going to blow on us.? Wow." sneered James. Teddy went ridged. There came a loud near by howl. The ground began to quake,then there was a loud crash like thunder

"Fred.." muttered Teddy.

"You brought Fred? Why?" I asked. I didn't stay for an answer.I apperated outside of the underground onto the surface. There I saw a very savage looking werewolf standing over a much younger looking one. I hastily put my wand back into my cloak . Magic wouldn't penetrate the hide. I found a sharp rock and launched it at the wolf over Fred.

The ragged wolf stared menacingly. His mouth was over flowing with drool and his claws were raised. He stepped over Fred and Advanced to me.

I looked around to see what could be in reach. There was a whizzing sound. I saw the wolf howling with something jutting out of it's arrow….?

Behind me running through the trees came Dominique and….Mila? Mila was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Dom of course had a cross bow and was holding it quite bulkily.

"I've worked too hard on wedding plans for you to get your face messed up before hand." said Dom. I smiled at her. The wolf gave a howl and broke the arrow.

"Here." Mila had thrust a dagger into my hand.

Teddy and James had come running out of the underground. I looked through the trees to see Fred. He was still down. Dom had now shot the beast in the shoulder. I looked for it as my break to help Fred. I dashed across the wood. I patted his great shoulder and he stirred slightly.

"Fred we have to go." There came a series of other howls from the trees in front of me.

"I can't leave you. We have to go!" I pulled at him more urgently,as if it would do any good.

There were foot steps behind me.

I pulled at the dagger.

"It's me." said Mila she pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Fred began to float. He didn't move very fast,after all she was a very small witch. Had I had my wand I could've helped. Teddy and James were helping Dom. the creature kept howling.

"Just a little more Mila, Teddy and James can help." I told her. She was managing well. We were almost to them when a streak of grey shot out of the bushes. I drew the dagger and threw it. I was off balance and fell onto Mila. The dagger had grazed the creatures arm. It had regained it's composure and bounded toward us still.

The clash of thunder sounded again. Fred had attacked the wolf. Teddy ,James and Dom came to help us.

Everything became a heated battle again. I felt quite left out reduced to a dagger,but it was better than nothing.

I was turning to another wolf when everything began to stop. All of the wolves looked to the now very low moon. A shade of pink was peeping over the tops of the trees. The other wolves quickly retreated through the woods. Fred made his way over to a bush.

"Where's he going?" asked Dom.

"Maybe he wanted some privacy." said James. Mila stepped foreword toward the bush.

"James,could you possibly have a pair of shorts summoned? It'd help a lot." It was Fred's voice. Mila dashed to the bush. We were unable to tell what had happened

afterward,and I'm pretty sure we didn't want to know.

"Here mate." said James chucking the shorts behind the bush. After a few seconds Mila and Fred appeared hand in hand smiling. Mila's smile softened when she saw me.

"Roxanne,please don't be upset with me." she said. I scoffed.

"I'm not upset." It was more haughty than I wanted it to sound.

"Look,I know you and Fred are twins,you practically share organs,and you love him. But understand I love him too. Not in the way you do,but I do love him. I already think of you as my sister anyway,both you and Dominique. All I ask is that you accept me." He eyes shone so bright it looked like she was about to cry. I gave her a smile and extended my arms to hug her.

"Sister." I said. A tear finally did escape. I grinned at her.

"Now to tell you the news!" She squealed


	12. And they all livedWhere are Freds shoes

If anyone would've ever told me I'd be having my wedding was going to be on the same day as Fred's I would've never believe alone that I'd be marrying his sister. I sighed and tightened my tie. Life had changed so fast. Fred had just walked in. He wore his sweat pants and sunglasses,the perfect picture of swagger.

"Fred,we have to be at the front in 14 and a half minutes!" I told him. He grinned.

"Nonsense Lupin, I'm getting ready now."

Needless to say he forgot his shoes again. We stood next to each other as our soon to be wives made it down the asile. Roxie was holding George's arm and smiling. Mila was beside her holding her muggle Father's arm. Uncle Harry began the vows and such. I couldn't pay much attention. Roxanne's smile had enraptured me.

"Teddy Remus Lupin,Do you take Roxanne Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to hold until Death do you part?"

"I do." We then waited for him to say the same to Mila and Fred. Unlce Harry gave a curt nod and Roxanne quirked an eyebrow. Fred stepped forward awkwardly and took Mila's hand.

"Mila Ozera,You've changed my life in ways you could've never imagined. From the day I met you I knew you were something special. You told me my faults and my downfalls ,you also told me you loved them began dating. With the world of quidditch I had to keep our life together a secret so that you could have your normal life. When you discovered my efforts in this you told me you didn't care about the cameras, the loudness of the paparazzi or the havoc that comes with the tabloids, you wanted me. My heart lept at this.

Months after,at my sister's wedding, I was attacked by a werewolf trying to save my mother. When the word got to you,you had no problem in kissing my marred cheek or brewing a potion when I was in pain. When I needed you help you were there, you've always been there. I love you and I want us to stay there for each other,Forever and Always."

"You may kiss the bride."

The resection was done in the usual Weasley ' band played,Charlie got incredibly drunk,George put products on the sweets table and Fred and James turned Dom's hair green. I decided I'd take a seat before the cake cutting. I was very relaxed when I heard a high pitched cough.

"Theodore," I sat bolt upright.

"Erm,….Hi Victorie,"

"Congratulations!" her teeth sparkled like little pearls.

"Thank You." I told her.

"You look really nice tonight." she said. I nodded. Her smile turned into a line.

"Just a matter of time." she murmured. She then glided of to her husband. I was honestly Thankful. I made my way over to the punch bowl. As I poured a cup I was tapped on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. " said Harry. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No really I am. Don't get me wrong I love Victorie,but you and her weren't quite …right. Roxanne'll take care of you."

"If she doesn't kill me first." I said. Harry grinned at me and went on his way.

I was being pulled in every direction. Cut cake here,take picture here, but in the end I laid down comfortably relaxing on my bed.

"Don't do that Teddy you'll wrinkle your tux!" Annie was putting in a pair of earrings ,she'd already put on her things to catch our port key.

"And get your shorts on! the port key leaves in twenty minuets!"

I did what she said. After everything was packed and we were ready we apperated back to the burrow. Everyone threw rice as Annie and I,followed by Fred and Mila made our way over to our keys.

"Ready for the next adventure Mr. Lupin?" Annie was grinning at me wickedly.

"Anywhere is fine as long at it's with you… Mrs. Lupin."

And that's the end of this one! Please tune in to the last story of my trilogy! Coming soon to a computer screen near you! Ta Ta for now!


End file.
